My Beloved Betrayer
by bloomsburry
Summary: When Uchiha Itachi became the new Clan leader,problems begin to arise.Sasuke has gone missing and now he has to deal with his brother's fiancee,Haruno Sakura.Betrayal ensues & suddenly Itachi finds himself trapped in a tangled web of deceit, love & lust.
1. Death and new beginnings

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and Company belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

This is my new story and I hope you all like it. :D

And I would also like to thank my beta reader, **Yami Uchiha** for editing this story. Without her, this would be still unfit to be posted in fanfiction. I'm really lazy and going through my finished works is very tiring so you might noticed that there will be a lot of grammar mistakes for my stories. And I was really grateful that Yami opted for her help because I seldom sent her a story without editing it. I always asked for opinions rather than editing. You see, Yami is somewhat my personal adviser and editor...hehehe. And I know that I'm really hopeless without her.

Yami, you're the best.

And I would also like to thank my other beta **ottawa** for doing a great job as well, though I haven't heard from her yet. The last time I heard from her was that she has a fever so she kinda need some time rest. I really do hope that she's okay.

--------------------------------------------

"**My Beloved Betrayer"**

**Itachi/Sakura**

**Tragedy and Romance**

**Rated M (in the future)  
**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

The pale woman in the futon squeezed the hand that was holding her delicate hand, which was unnaturally cold against the masculine hand. A wheezing sound escaping from her white-tinted lips as she was suddenly besieged with a coughing fit that wracked her small frame. She was trying to speak.

The young man squatting beside her form place a hand on the woman's clammy forehead and brushed the dark locks that clung to her perspiring skin.

"Kaa-san," The black haired man said softly, ensconcing the woman's delicate hand with both his. "Don't try to talk."

The woman merely closed her eyes as she continues to coughed, every jerk sending a jolt of pain into her chest. The man beside her tightened his hold around her hand, his eyes alight with remorse and the silence that wrapped around him was a familiar and comforting presence.

He was watching silently yet giving warmth; an attitude that she had seen from her deceased husband that had been adapted and ingrained into her sons.

As the episode finally subsided, the woman looked up at her son, her once beautiful features pallid and sublime; delicately carved like a oval alabaster. She was so pale and thin; her round face was no more while the shadows and bony prominences etched on her face. The capable body that could hold minimal housework was frail and listless.

She had gotten old in a short span of time after she had lost the will to live, proceeding the days of her husband's untimely demise. The Uchiha matriarch denied herself proper care and nutrition as grief ate her soul until finally, she had succumbed to illness. Death for her was a compelling plight to join her ill**-**fated lover.

Her life hangs in balance as she bid her time to speak to her eldest son.

"Itachi," Mikoto said feebly, languorously curling her fingers around the hand that was holding hers. "You must take your father's position," she said her eyes noticing the shift of emotion on her son's face as he became still, apparently uneasy after considering her request. But this was important, Mikoto thought as her eyes turn beseeching.

"You must, Itachi." She appealed her voice almost inaudible. "You are the Uchiha heir. Our clan—" another coughing fit overcame her entire frame as she stared up at her son, a tear of pain fell from her eye.

"Our clan needs a leader," She wheezed as she pressed a palm above her chest, where she could feel the pain. "You need to run the Uchiha Police Force and rule over our clan." Tears fell from her eyes and streak down her bony cheeks as she pleaded with her son. "They need you." She said as Itachi's eyes softened and sparkled with regret for seeing his mother in that state. "That is what your father would have wanted."

Itachi's face became aloof as his mother mentions his father. He had known for a fact what his father had wanted him to be, and he had done his best to avoid that fate. He did not want to be tied down with his clan. He did not want to see himself become a puppet like his father, who had allowed himself to be controlled by the Uchiha elders, complying with their orders and imposing them on their clansmen.

His father had been just a puppet to the leader;Itachi did not want to live with that same fate. Though this time, he could not lead his life as he desire. He could not refuse his mother's pleas and he understands that it was his responsibility to take over his clan. This was his fate, his future. And he would do it for his clan who needed a leader, and most importantly to his mother and brother who had depended on him. He would not let her down and he would not let this responsibility to be pass to his younger brother. Sasuke would be the recipient of the Uchiha elders cold and domineering impositions.

The vacated position of the Uchiha leader was his for the taking, and it was his duty to snatch it before any greedy and power seeking men from his clan to snatch it. A power struggle will arise if he didn't take the position immediately, and all of the peace that Konoha had ensured will be wasted. If he refuse to take the position; that simple action would be the cause of many devastation among the Villagers, for his clan was a destructive lot. They seek power above all mundane things, and once an opportunity was presented to them. They will do everything within their power to achieve it, even destroying everything in their way.

But he would not allow it.

He was there to become their leader and he wasn't going to give an inch for the clan elders to order him around. Once he step into the position, the first he will do was remove the elders from the Uchiha counsel and replace them with new ones. That was one of the major changes that he have to make when he become an Uchiha leader.

Now that that great opportunity was presented to him, he would not let it passed. He decided to take the position since he had already made plans for his clans restoration.

A new clan would prosper under his leadership but he will have to assure that everyone would follow him. Betrayal would be unforgivable.

"Itachi," Mikoto said, her eyes waiting and expectant.

Itachi looked her for a moment before nodding his head. He dared not speak as he finally sealed his fate along with the rest of his forsaken clan. A relieved smile broke in his mother's face, gaining some of her neglected radiance as joy washed over her.

"Arigatou, Itachi." Mikoto said squeezing her son's hand affectionately. "You have been a good son to your father and I," Itachi listened, his face clear of emotion.

"Never going against us and taking good care of Sasuke." She said smiling, her words becoming hard to distinguish as Itachi leaned closely. Mikoto's eyes fluttering close as she whispered, the light in her eyes fading. "You were a good son and a brother. And for that I am grateful to have had you."

Mikoto became silent as she slowly drifted away, her face becoming restful.

"Itachi," Mikoto whispered, her hand going limp while Itachi held it tightly in his hand. "Look after you brother." And then she was gone, her face peaceful in her final sleep.

Itachi stared at his mother; his hands tightly wrapped around her cold hand when he incline his head.

"Hai, Kaa-san," His voice broke the gloomy silence as he gazed into his mother's face.

"I will."

* * *

This is a revised version of Rebound effect. I decided to revised the whole thing since Lord Melkor had expressed her critique rather nicely to me. And so I made a major revision to next chapter.

* * *


	2. Drinking Partner?

**Progress: **10%

**Author's Block: **90%

**Status: **Incomplete

**Date Written: **February 15, 2009

**Time: **9:40 A.M

**Procrastination Period: **4 hours

**Date Finished: **February 15, 2009

**Time: **8: 39 P.M

**Written by: **bloomsburry

**Current Mood: **Tired, Busy

**Edited by: **Yami Uchiha

**---**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto….

**(Author's Note: **Before you read this chapter, I want you to read back the prologue because I made some changes in the first part. This chapter has been revised with the critical request from Lord Melkor and some other readers.)

* * *

"**My Beloved Betrayer"**

**Drama/Romance/Mystery**

**Itachi/Sakura/Sasuke**

**Rated M (in the future)**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"Itachi-taichou,"

Itachi look up from the reports he was reading at his subordinate hovering at the doorway of his Police Force office.

"Yes, Kyuoya-san?" Itachi said, placing down the papers on his oak desk and directed his piercing stare at the man, who momentarily squirmed before gaining confidence.

"Shisui-san is here to see you."

"Let him in," Itachi ordered, suddenly moving his chair back and standing up.

"Yes, Itachi-taichou." The man disappeared from his sight and Shisui strode into his office, carrying with him the grim clouds that heralded bad news.

Itachi regarded his best friend and waited for him to convey the news.

"Is it safe to discourse my message?" Shisui asked, his jaw set, looking at the man standing behind the desk.

Itachi jerk his head in silent consent. "Speak," he said impassively, preparing for the worst.

Shisui nodded his head and began speaking.

"Your brother's tracks had been lost. Our men couldn't find them."

Itachi thoughtfully considered the news while he was relived that it wasn't the news of his brother's death that he was going to hear that day.

How long has it been since his younger brother had disappeared? One year or was it two? He really didn't know since he had been busy with his new status that he had lost touch with his brother.

The day when his mother died, Itachi had made it known to his clan that he would be the next Uchiha leader. Then he had replaced the council members before they got the chance to manipulate him. The months that followed Itachi had introduced many changes within his clan, one after another, and all of it had been a success.

The first thing he had done was of the Police Force to make it as another Anbu Operative, and would be under the Hokage's leadership, except he would be running it by Hokage's orders.

And what they had been doing for quite sometime now was against the Hokage's knowledge. Itachi had ordered his men to investigate his brother's disappearance, and had kept it a secret for he had a feeling that the Hokage was involved.

"Where's the place before our men lost the track?" Itachi asked, turning around and looking outside his window, where he could see his clansmen walking below and enjoying the afternoon sunshine.

"They came to a dead end at the Hidden Village of Rain,"

There was an imperceptible tensing in Itachi's broad shoulder when he heard the name of the place but instantly hid it with a shrug as he turn back towards his friend. Shisui was gazing at him curiously, having noticed Itachi's reaction.

"What is it?" Shisui asked. After years of their friendship and brotherhood, Shisui wasn't fooled by the casual look Itachi was portraying at the moment. On the other hand, it roused Shisui's curiosity.

Itachi was hiding something.

"What's wrong?" Shishui tried again when Itachi became guarded. "You're not telling me something."

"Perhaps," Itachi said enigmatically, his eyes not betraying his thoughts. "But I can't trust anyone, not even you with this secret. So I asked you to drop the subject, Shisui." Itachi's eyes flashed dangerously. "You can't pry anything from me today,"

Shisui straightened, extremely offended by the show of lack of trust in Itachi's part, and he couldn't understand why Itachi was touché about the whole matter.

He could feel Itachi's anger simmering beneath the surface, but for what reason? He didn't know, though he has to escape from Itachi's presence before he could unleash his temper on him, which he had rarely seen Itachi do.

"Permission to leave, Itachi-taichou." Shisui requested civilly, mechanically bowing his rigid back to his superior. It was better to act under the role of a subordinate than a friend when your best friend seems to be out of reach.

"Permission granted," Itachi replied, staring at Shisui with expressionless eyes, not even moving to apologize when he believe that there was nothing to apologies for.

With a jerky nod, Shisui did an about turn and marched towards the exit, leaving Itachi to contemplate about the latest report.

The report was brief, the usual way that they have conducted to prevent rousing suspicions from the Hokage and the former council members, who had been nosing around Itachi's business.

Itachi sat down and stared at the mission reports at his desk, his mind diverted from his work.

Then all of a sudden, his eyes bled into red, his hands balling into fist, his countenance forbidding when he whispered: "Akatsuki,"

Then his anger died down, it disintegrated like a cloud of dust in a matter of seconds when he felt someone approaching from beyond the door.

Itachi's schooled his features into impassivity and waited for the person to knock. It came seconds later and he called for the person to enter.

"Itachi-sama,"

Itachi stiffen, his face turning dispassionate as he stared at the man who had formerly been a member of the old council, and beside him was no other than Itachi's Aunt, Touya.

He knew why they were there, and for the 35th time that year, he didn't want to be herded into the marriage mart. He already had many responsibilities in his hands, and building a family was far from the things that he had in mind at the moment. He still has to find his younger brother before he could settle down, and that would be years from now.

"Itachi," His Aunt began her eyes had a stubborn glint in it.

Itachi prepared himself.

"You know why we're here,"

Itachi didn't respond, unperturbed.

"We want you to marry soon. It has been 3 years since you became the Uchiha leader." His Aunt reminded him while Itachi listened to her without interest.

"You should have a family of your own by now. You need an heir and a capable wife to reign as Uchiha Matriarch."

"I understand what you're trying to tell me Aunt," He said, watching them closely. "But I still need some time before I could build a family. Family is far from my mind at the moment. I have other important matters to attend to and that is my responsibility to my clan." It was a lie;but he couldn't exactly, tell them the truth that he had been leading an unlicensed investigation about Sasuke's disappearance.

The dark haired woman set her jaw, her eyes showing her disapproval at his usual answer.

"You do understand that being the Uchiha leader isn't easy." Itachi directed his piercing eyes at them.

"That is why we have Kain-san who volunteered to be your advi---" Touya began but Itachi stop her.

"No," Itachi cut in coldly, "I don't want him to direct me as he did to my father." Itachi rounded on the man who had remained observant during the entire proceeding. "Your days as an advisor Kain-san is over. I already made it clear to you when the rest of the council members had been replaced."

"Perhaps you should make some consideration, Itachi." Kain said in a gritty voice, his eyes intent as he transfixed his hazel eyes at him. "Shisui-san is still a trifle amateur in the areas of Clan politics. I understand that he is your friend and you can trust him but---"

"No," Itachi said firmly, his eyes angry. "I don't want Shisui replace," Then turning to his aunt, he said: "And I don't want to get married--yet."

"Itachi!"

"Since I see this conversation over, you may find yourselves to the door." Itachi said frostily, bordering no protest from either one of them as he shifted his attention back to the papers piled up on his desk.

He didn't look up from the reports he was reading when he heard them leave.

"Itachi,"

Itachi glance at his Aunt who meandered uncertainly near the door.

"My brother Fugaku, your father would have wanted you to have a family,"

Itachi was nonchalant as he looks at his Aunt, waiting for her to continue.

"Since your brother had been missing for over 2 years now….and—and everyone is suspecting that he is already dead," Itachi's eyes flashed at that and he slowly lowered the mission reports he was reading, directing his full attention at his Aunt. "The responsibility falls to you to bear an heir, and everyone is already expecting for you to marry."

"Aunt, I really don't care what people think one way or another." Itachi said, leaning back in his chair. "And I don't like being rushed into the altar. No matter what our clan thinks, I won't let them dictate my personal life. I understand that they only care for my—my well-being but I won't allow them to force me in settling down into marital bliss." the last few words was spoken in a cynical tone and Touya frowned.

"Your brother would have married Haruno-san two years ago if he hadn't disappeared." Touya remarked and Itachi tilted his head to the side and raised his brow, not understanding what his Aunt was implying. "Sasuke would have been married earlier than you are."

"Sasuke's affairs are his own. I really don't see why I should follow his example." Itachi said lazily, finding the conversation too tiresome.

"But you must!" Touya said, spreading her hand in front of her imploringly. "You must marry soon before it's too late!"

Itachi's eyes narrowing, his jaw set. "What are you trying to tell me, Aunt Touya?"

Suddenly, the woman became nervous and averted her eyes from Itachi's penetrating stare.

"I'm just concern for you that's all," Itachi eyed his Aunt intently as she shook her head, he knew a liar when he sees one. "Your parents are dead and your brother had disappeared. The only one who is left is me and Shisui, the people who is close to you. Though Shisui knew you better than I do."

Itachi was silent, watching as his Aunt gave a small smile. "You must understand that I want you to be happy, and I know you can find it when you have a family of your own."

Itachi didn't believe her at all but he allowed this time to let her go.

"I understand," Itachi nodded his head.

"So will you consider my suggestion?" The old woman said hopefully, her wrinkled hand reaching for the doorknob.

"Yes,"

"Thank you," Touya said gratefully, relief coloring her voice as she turned and left the room.

Itachi had another thing to think about that night though the thought of marriage never cross his mind. In fact, he was speculating about his Aunt's odd behavior and planning the next move for Sasuke's investigation.

* * *

"This is great," Shisui murmured one night when he had dragged Itachi from his office who had been working late, their misunderstanding two weeks ago past forgotten as they sported their drinks.

"You should thank me for bringing you out here," Shisui look at the man sitting beside him.

It was passed one already and Itachi was still going through the files in his office when Shisui had dropped by. It took Shisui an amount of persuasion to convince his workaholic cousin to leave his work and join him in for a drink of sake.

"Why would I thank you when I still got 40 mission reports to read by tomorrow?" Itachi remarked dryly, staring at his drink and twirling the small ceramic glass with his fingers.

Shisui scowled at his best friend and after gulping down his sake he said to him.

"Man, Have you ever heard of a break?" Shisui asked, looking directly at the man sitting beside him. "Because I never saw you going out, except to your office and meetings since you became the Uchiha leader."

"I did take some break, Shisui." Itachi tipped his drink and gulp down the contents, satisfied of the burning sensation that trickled down his throat, his face flushed at the alcohol, though he was not intoxicated as Shisui was, who had drank 10 cups of sake already.

"I sleep."

Shisui snorted, and gestured towards the barman for glass of sake.

"You're hopeless, man." He said, swinging the cup and raise it towards his lips while Itachi watched him, amused. "You haven't changed at all since I met you when you were seven years old. You're still that hard working, responsible and the golden boy of our---"

Itachi wasn't listening to him as his eyes caught sight of a pink haired woman walking, staggering towards the small stall they were currently hanging out.

"You should be having fun, Itachi. I'm tired of you being such a tight ass,"

Itachi started to frown as the woman neared them, noticing how the clothes seemed to hang loosely about her like she had shriveled and shrink since the day he had last saw her.

Haruno Sakura looks ghastly in those clothes she was wearing, and Itachi critically appraised her for other drastic changes that must have been the effect of Sasuke's sudden disappearance. Aside from the great changes of her body, he noticed that her hair look dull and disarrayed compared to the luxuriant locks that had been bound in a high ponytail when she had appeared at his home with his brother. She had looked radiant then, all sunny and smiles while now, she look exactly like his mother after his father's death.

Itachi felt uneasy at the distressing similarities and continue to stare at her when she settled on the seat two chairs from him. There were hollows on her cheeks and shadows beneath her eyes when the light hit her pale face, and as she looks sideways at him, Itachi mentally grimaced as he saw her dark emerald eyes, looking like a pair of empty glass.

She stared through him as if she didn't know him at all, and Itachi felt pity for her. The news of Sasuke's disappearance must have devastated her and hadn't recovered from her lost ever since.

Itachi watched her as she gestured timidly for a drink, the flick of her wrist appearing weak under his scrutiny while the man poured the alcohol on a small cup in front of her.

Shisui had become silent and Itachi took a glance at him. He too, was watching the woman his brother had left behind. Itachi looked back at the woman, and encountered her blank emerald eyes.

He blinked, once.

"Uchiha-san," She acknowledged him by cocking her head.

"Haruno-san," He replied formally.

Then she moved her attention to Shisui, and said: "Shisui-san,"

And Shisui, in his half intoxicated state, replied with a bubble of drunken laughter.

"Why Sakura, what brings you here in this time of night?"

Sakura's only response was a blank stare as she considered the drunken man.

"A drink," she simply said, her face devoid of expression and turn to face the counter.

Itachi watched her while Shisui had lapsed into silence when he detected the unwelcome sign for conversation. It was good that Shisui had sense enough to understand that Sakura didn't want to be disturbed while Itachi continue to observe her in silence.

He watched her as she played with her cup of sake, her eyes thoughtful while her lips were tipped downwards. Itachi knew that she was reminiscing over his brother.

She raised the cup towards her lips and drank her sake; her thick lashes fluttering close as Itachi watched her gulp all the contents down. Then she put her cup down and look sideways at him when she felt his stare.

Itachi didn't avert his head like any other normal men would do, and met her blank look. She stared at him and Itachi took this an opportunity to regard her closely, and was startled when her eyes seem to soften as she continues to stare at him.

"You have the same eyes as Sasuke," She commented and Itachi noticed that her hand had tightened on her cup at the mention of his brother.

As if realizing her mistake, she jerked her head to the front and gestured for sake, the barman was obliged to extend his service to the only female attendant of his humble alcohol stall. While the old man was pouring the sake into Sakura's cup, Shisui pushed away from the booth and stood.

"Itachi, I'm sorry man but I have to leave. My wife would be waiting for me and I don't want to worry her."

Itachi raised a brow at him.

"You don't have a wife,"

Shisui glanced surreptitiously at Sakura, who became preoccupied with her own thoughts, again.

Shisui leaned forward and whispered to Itachi.

"I heard that Sakura had nervous breakdown after 3 months when Sasuke disappeared."

Itachi was curious and was slightly uncomfortable at the knowledge that he hadn't been attentive to Sasuke's betrothed. He had been busy with so many responsibilities that he didn't get the time to talk to Sasuke, except for that one occasion when Sasuke introduced his fiancée, Sakura, to him. That was the only time when Itachi and Sasuke had talked along with Sakura. But since Sasuke's disappearance, it was sad to admit that Itachi had rarely or never at all thought of Sakura's welfare.

"And just this morning---you knew what happen," Shisui looked at him, pointing to the news that had Konoha buzzed after the Hokage's declaration. "She now believes that Sasuke is dead but we don't believe that, do we Itachi?"

Itachi's face was aloof as he looks at his friend, nodding.

"Don't worry. We'll find him," Shisui whispered, patting Itachi's shoulder. "But look after Sakura. Don't let her drink too much."

Itachi glared at him, also rising up but Shisui firmly pushed him back in his chair.

"I swear I would have stayed with her Itachi but I told you that I have a mission early tomorrow,"

"10:00 O'clock isn't early," Itachi said, still ready to rise. If Shisui was forcing him to stay with Sakura with the same intention as his Aunt had suggested 2 weeks ago, Itachi was prepared to flee from the invisible cord of matrimony. Though how odd it would be for Shisui to consider him to marrying his brother's abandon fiancee.

Not odd but scandalous.

"Yes, but it's too early for a man with a hangover." Shisui fired back, acting like a grumpy bear with a incoming head ache as he swayed on his feet.

"Look," Shisui sighed, rubbing his head. "Why don't you act like a responsible boy that you are and take care of Sakura? After all, what would Sasuke do when he finds out that Sakura is neglecting her health and drinking sake every night?"

Itachi didn't reply and merely stare apathetically at the man swaying drunkenly in front of him. It was really hard to believe that someone like Shisui could still think straight and talk coherently, though Itachi wasn't hardly surprised by it since he had gotten used to the sight of his friend in that state.

"Itachi, man! I'm not matchmaking you two!" Shisui hissed, starting to feel vexed at his emotionless cousin. "I'm just looking after Sakura's welfare which you should have done after Sasuke disappeared. She's your brother's fiancee and your soon to be sister-in-law for kamii sake!"

Itachi carefully glance at Sakura, wondering if she had heard Shisui's outburst, but to his consternation, she was still gazing blankly at the counter and absentmindedly gulping her sake. Yet Itachi felt like she was only pretending to be preoccupied otherwise.

Itachi couldn't take off his eyes from the melancholy figure while Shisui rumbled on.

"She's depressed, Itachi." Shisui stated, looking at the disheartened woman. "And I feel sorry for her."

Itachi didn't say anything as he scrutinized the woman; his eyes were dark and cool, and keenly observant.

He was silent.

"You better take that sleep you needed," Itachi finally said after a moment of silence.

Shisui looked at him in astonishment. He thought that he could never persuade Itachi regarding this matter.

"You have a mission tomorrow," Itachi reminded him, and Shisui knew that it was Itachi's own way of showing his acquiescence.

"I knew I could depend on you," Shisui said smiling, and then after taking one last look at the brooding woman and a throwing a boyish smile at his friend, he pivoted on his feet and disappeared.

Itachi turn his attention back to the woman, who seem to be immerse in her thoughts as she twirled her cup almost absentmindedly, but Itachi knew better.

"Going to babysit me?" She asked, staring at the sake in her hand.

Itachi regarded her. Even though it wasn't actually what he was going to do, or rather the right words to qualify his intention, he nevertheless answered her honestly.

"Yes,"

She looks at him then and Itachi saw a new light in her eyes. It puzzled him to realize that she was more aware of her surroundings than she had been before. It was like the sake had knocked her head back to reality and made her sober.

Itachi however, was still doubtful. He could still detect traces of despair and hopelessness that was bordering on suicidal.

"I don't need to be watch over,"

Itachi didn't blink as he stared at her avidly, pretending that he hadn't heard her.

"I don't need anyone," She continued, turning her body fully towards him while her eyes coolly regarding him.

"I don't need you."

"Yes indeed," Itachi agreed, turning around and gesturing for another round, the man behind the bar appeared with another bottle. "I understand that you don't like to be look after. You're a grown woman and I have no say about you getting intoxicated."

Itachi turn back to look at her while the bartender poured the potent liquid into his cup.

"But I must admit that I need some company tonight," Itachi said, giving the bartender a curt nod of thanks while he lifted his cup. "Would you care to fill up the vacant spot?"

Itachi knew that he had surprised her, but that was the only thing he could do to stay with her and count the number of drinks that she was about to consume. Then he watched as her surprise turn to hesitation while he waited for her to answer. The cup still untouched in his hand as the woman continues to look at him indecisively; a line was etched in her full mouth as she wrinkled her nose in thought. Itachi found the unguarded reaction interesting. His eyes remain fixed on her.

Itachi was a patient man and was grateful for it when the woman finally gave her answer. Her eyes were an indulgent green as she raised her cup and touch it with his, creating a faint chinking sound as she toasted.

"I'll be honored to be your company," Then she lean back on her chair, her eyes mocking.

"You'll be a great drinking partner." She remarked, her lips curling into a wry smile before gulping down her sake.

Even though her words were spoken with a hint of sarcasm, Itachi couldn't help but smirk at her, which he hid behind his cup while he slowly drank his drink.

It would be long drunken night, Itachi surmised as the woman wiped the trickle of alcohol at the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, and ordered for another round.

**To be continued….**

-----------------------------------

For me, Hope, Joy, and Love could always be found in your review, PM's, Favs and Alerts. It always reminds me that I am not alone.

You gave me your Companionship which incited my Inspiration.

And in return, I give you something.

And that is imagination,

My stories,


End file.
